


Drabbles and Drabbles

by eminahinata



Category: CSI: Miami, Castle (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Falling Skies, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Naruto, Psych, Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi-Fandoms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de drabbles del Festival de Drabbles de Casa de Ideas en LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sueño - Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** A veces.  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Naruto  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Sueño  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Naruto Uzumaki  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** PG, Drama.  
>  **Advertencias:** Pues no. Es muy generalizado.  
>  **Resumen:** Naruto sueña.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

Naruto sueña.

A veces sueña con hermosos paisajes que parecen sacados de pinturas y otras con grandes montañas y rostros talladas en ellas. A veces sueña que corre por los bosques, rápido y con el aire golpeando su rostro, las sombras de los árboles formando figuras en el suelo.

A veces sueña con personas que nunca antes ha visto, de cabellos rosados que no pueden ser naturales y de ojos pálidos que no tendrían que ser capaces de ver, de ojos rojos que penetran el alma y de cabellos platas en un rostro joven. A veces sueña con sangre y espadas, armas a las que no puede colocar un nombre, y magia que no es posible.

A veces sueña que muere y que personas mueren a su alrededor, que otras siguen peleando contra el inmenso monstruo que lo aterra por las noches, y el intenso sentimiento de impotencia cargándole de sudor por las noches. A veces sueña con un zorro enorme, de grandes colas poderosas, que le habla en japonés, el idioma materno de su madre y por el cual lleva el nombre ridículo que tiene, y en lugar de causarle pánico, lo llena de un sorprendente alivio y amor.

A veces sueña cuando está despierto y ve a su padre vestido en un capa blanca y una banda rodeando su frente. A veces sueña cuando viaja en el metro y por las ventanas observa como la hermosa ciudad de Londres se transforma en bosques y casas hechas de madera.

A veces sueña que no puede respirar.

A veces sueña que muere una y otra vez.

A veces sueña que ve a personas morir frente a él y ve sus manos llenas de sangre.

A veces sueña…

Naruto sueña.

Naruto no quiere soñar.


	2. Fiesta - Falling Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Meses que se sienten años  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Falling Skies  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Fiesta  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Ben Mason  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** PG, Drama.  
>  **Advertencias:** Se sitúa entre la primera y segunda temporada.  
>  **Resumen:** Doctor Who no lo preparo para esto.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Falling Skies no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

Ben Mason sonrió con tristeza, no entendiendo la alegría, viendo a su familia y amigos charlando suavemente y riendo con algún comentario tonto de Jimmy.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo (meses que se sienten años) para ellos, para la humanidad, y aún así se sorprende de que algo tan _insignificante_ como un cumpleaños tenga que ser festejado cuando todo a su alrededor cae en pedazos.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado hace un año que una invasión extraterrestre los destruiría de tal forma?

Doctor Who no lo preparo para esto.

Nada, nunca, pudo haberlo preparado para esto.

Y duele.

Duele la muerte de su madre, ella estando sola y ellos muy lejos. Duele ver a su padre soportar la responsabilidad de la vida de tantas personas que buscan seguridad y algo de estabilidad cuando la estabilidad no puede ser algo ya habitual. Duele ver a Matt crecer en un mundo destruido y aún así verlo sonreír. Duele ver a Hal volverse un soldado con dieciséis años.

Duele lo que le hicieron, las púas en su espalda que no le dejan dormir y lo vuelven un _monstruo_.

Todo duele y no entiende porque hay una fiesta.

¿Por qué deben festejar cuando hay tanto dolor? 

Ben Mason mira a las estrellas y se pregunta si realmente hay un dios.


	3. Voluntad - Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Montañas  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Voluntad  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Stiles Stilinski  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** PG, Drama.  
>  **Advertencias:** Se sitúa en algún momento de la 3B.  
>  **Resumen:** Ya no había voluntad. Ya no había libertad.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

Su madre siempre dijo que la voluntad era lo más su importante para poder seguir caminando. Podías tener esperanza o fe (y siempre recordaba la ironía con que su madre pronunciaba la última palabra) o lo que sea, pero sin voluntad verdadera —tu capacidad de decidir libremente— no había un futuro.

No existía el futuro. 

La voluntad podía mover montañas, decía su madre.

Tu voluntad era lo más preciado, porque te daba la capacidad de seguir tus sueños y buscar la verdadera felicidad: la libertad plena de amar y ser amado.

Y había sido su voluntad (la voluntad para proteger lo que amaba) lo que había movido esas montañas.

Stiles sabe que la oscuridad siempre ha estado ahí, carcomiendo en los más profundo de su mente, esperando el momento adecuado para surgir y arrasar con la existencia en el exterior, porque es malvado y él lo sabe, no hay forma de poder negarlo más y lo aterra y la hace sentir tan _poderoso_ … 

Pero ha sido _su voluntad_ , y sólo la de él, lo que lo ha logrado mantener a salvo de esa oscuridad. Mantener al resto a salvo de esa oscuridad —de su verdadero ser, de lo que realmente es—.

Stiles sabe que sin su voluntad está perdido.

Stiles sabe que está perdido en el momento en que el zorro, el Nogitsune, le sonrío y la oscuridad lo envolvió en un ensordecedor silencio.

Ya no había voluntad. Ya no había libertad.


	4. Beso - Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** La perfecta presa  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Beso  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura/Stiles Stilinski; Scott McCall  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** PG-15, Drama.  
>  **Advertencias:** Se sitúa en algún momento de la 3B. Consentimiento Dudoso. Muchos temas oscuros (es que soy malvada, muajajajajaja).  
>  **Resumen:** Las mariposas tenían que ser saciadas antes.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

Malia era curiosa sobre, bueno, _todo_.

Así que cuando Malia besó a Stiles y sintió mariposas en el estómago, quiso volver a sentir esas mariposas.

Sólo que quería probarlo desde otra fuente.

Una con más curvas y largos cabellos negros.

No la mal interpreten. Ella quería al chico sarcástico y con lindos ojos (que le recordaban a los de un ciervo y que volvían loca a su coyote con ansias de caza y sangre), pero es que Kira Yukimura era su perfecta presa.

Tan inocente, tan elegante, tan despistada, tan hermosa.

Su coyote, su parte animal y que la había mantenido viva durante tantos años, quería a esa chica de todas las formas posibles.

En sus brazos, en su cama, su olor por toda la piel.

Así que le dijo a Stiles (porque Stiles era _suyo_ y nadie nunca, nunca podría decir lo contrario) y cuando éste sonrió con esa forma, lenta y perversa y llena de tantas intensiones depredadoras que la hacía temblar de excitación, sabía que tenían un plan, que Kira sería suya.

De ellos.

Kira Yukimura era su perfecta presa.

Y cuando tuvo su boca contra la de ella (suave y delicioso, tan perfecto) y el estómago lleno de mariposas, Stiles sentado al lado, jugando con su cabello y sus ojos oscuros fijos en sus cuerpos; y la pequeña kitsune retorciéndose bajo ella, indecisa de si huir o entregarse (tantos, tantos pensamientos corriendo por su mente, gritando por Scott y gimiendo de placer, confusa sobre lo que sucedía: _¿por qué Malia y Stiles hacían esto?, ¿por qué no se movían más rápido?, ¿por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así?, ¿por qué…?_ ), supo que su curiosidad un día la mataría.

Pero no sería ahora.

Las mariposas tenían que ser saciadas antes.

Scott podía esperar en el sótano un poco más. Las cadenas no eran tan molestas.


	5. Terror - Doctor Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Valiente  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Terror  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Clara Oswald/Danny Pink; El Doctor  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** PG, Drama.  
>  **Advertencias:** Se sitúa en algún momento de la última temporada (no me acuerdo del capítulo xD)  
>  **Resumen:** El terror es una emoción poderosa.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Doctor Who no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

El terror es una emoción poderosa.

Te deja sin aire, paralizado y con la sensación de que te ahogas con tu propia miseria.

El terror es una emoción poderosa.

Clara Oswald lo sabe. Y lo sabe muy bien.

Ha vivido con el terror toda su vida ( _todas sus vidas_ ) y ha sobrevivido también. Ha visto al Doctor — _su Doctor_ que ha envejecido tanto con su nueva encarnación— de cómo valiente y audaz es, de lo poderoso que se vuelve con sus ideas y su entusiasmo y curiosidad que la vuelve loca y la mantiene sobre las puntas de sus dedos de los pies, expectante y emocionada por la continuación.

Ha visto al Doctor —su Doctor _que ha envejecido tanto_ con su nueva encarnación— sonreír y responder con sarcasmo a la vida, a su inmortalidad, a su soledad.

Ha visto al Doctor —su Doctor que ha envejecido tanto _con su nueva encarnación_ — desmoronarse en el terror y sus dedos tamborilear contra la consola de la TARDIS, su mente demasiado hiperactiva buscando una solución para salvar a todos (porque el Doctor necesita salvar a todos) y culparse cuando no puede hacerlo.

Pero también ha visto al Doctor — _su Doctor que ha envejecido tanto con su nueva encarnación_ — reconstruirse con el terror asechando su mente y volviéndose más valiente (estúpido e imprudente) cuando siente que el miedo lo devora y lo hace débil.

Clara Oswald ha vivido muchas vidas. Ha vivido cada una de ellas con el terror asechándola. Y ha seguido adelante, volviéndose más fuerte y más valiente.

Clara Oswald sabe que es el terror, pero no sabía lo que verdaderamente podía hacerle hasta que Danny —su hermoso, tan hermoso e impresionante Danny— no respondió por el teléfono cuando ella se confesó y luego la sollozante voz de una mujer le respondió diciendo que su Danny había sido atropellado… que _no_ regresaría con ella.

El terror es una emoción poderosa que devasta todo a su alrededor y no lo deja volver a ser como antes, que no te deja respirar como antes.

Y Clara Oswald lo sabe _muy_ bien.


	6. Gustar - Hawaii Five-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Lógica  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Gustar  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Danny Williams  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G, Intento de humor.  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope.  
>  **Resumen:** Su amor por el idiota de Steve no tenía lógica alguna.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

Danny Williams tenía muchas cosas que de verdad le gustaban.

Como la pizza.

Y la cerveza.

Y la polenta que preparaba su madre.

Su piano.

El primer guante que uso en su primer juego de baseball.

Y su Camaro.

Pero lo que realmente Danny Williams amaba, más allá de gustar, fueron un montón de cosas más.

Su encantadora Grace.

Su exasperante madre y torpe padre.

Sus escandalosas hermanas y su idiota hermano.

Su mejor amigo de toda la vida y sus entusiastas hijos.

Chin y Kono.

Y Steve.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba cómo podía amar a ese idiota neandertal. De verdad, era algo más allá de su comprensión. Y Danny Williams se consideraba un hombre de razón y lógica.

Su amor por el idiota de Steve no tenía lógica alguna. 

Pero ahí estaba.

Su vida (y cordura) estaba condenada por la eternidad.


	7. Confesión - Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Verdadero Sentido  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Confesión  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G.  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope.  
>  **Resumen:** Claudia nunca dejó que lo olvidara.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

Cuando Josja “llamemé John” Stilinski y Claudia Stilinski se enteraron (luego de que Claudia vomitara en los zapatos del Embajador de Polonia, un viejo amigo de la mujer, en Estados Unidos en una fiesta para la comunidad polaca de California y que fueran llevados al hospital más cercano con los gritos de su hermana en el fondo) de que estaban embarazados, el primer pensamiento de John fue que sería un padre.

Bueno, no, eso es mentira.

El primer pensamiento de John fue que esos zapatos eran carísimos y no tenía idea de cómo lo pagarían. Luego pensó que sería un padre y luego de eso se desmayó.

Claudia nunca dejó que lo olvidara.

 

Su hermana había tomado fotografías, la muy traidora, y hecho copias para todos en la familia y la comunidad polaca.

Unos meses más tarde él había sido llamado al hospital cuando su hermosa Claudia entró en parto cuando estaba en la escuela acosando a Peter Hale para que el chico hiciera su tarea, siendo Anderson (el idiota que había grabado de _alguna manera_ su desmayó cuando escuchó los gritos de amenaza de la mujer en parto) que lo llevara con las luces del auto patrulla y con toda la estación aplaudiendo al futuro padre.

(John recuerda, vagamente, escuchado decir al Sheriff algo como: “Genial, otro Stilinski para atormentar mi vida” y a Mike susurrar: “Sólo espero que no salga como su madre. La humanidad está condenada”.

El niño salió como su madre).

Cuando John tuvo a su hijo en brazos, las manitas tan pequeñas y esas pestañas que le robaron el aliento, supo que su vida tuvo verdadero sentido con ese pequeño paquete de ternura (y dolores de cabeza en el futuro) ahora en sus vidas.

Claudia había sonreído, tan hermosa con el cabello hecho un desastre y las mejillas rojas, y él se había inclinado a su lado, sosteniendo a su hijo, y susurró:

—Tengo que hacerte una confesión, Clauds.

Claudia tarareó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. ¿Qué es?

—Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar.


	8. Libro - Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Envoltorios  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Castle  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Libro  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Richard Castle  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G.  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope.  
>  **Resumen:** Los libros son lo mejor de lo mejor.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Castle no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

Los libros son lo mejor de lo mejor.

En serio, _lo mejor de lo mejor_.

Y el altamente reconocido escritor de bestseller, Richard Castle, lo sabe.

Es decir, no hay forma de que la humanidad hubiera progresado sin la escritura, no hay manera posible de que todo el conocimiento hubiera sido plasmado y transmitido a las generaciones por venir.

La escritura era un regalo de la humanidad para la humanidad. Y los libros eran los lindos envoltorios de ese regalo.

Los libros son lo mejor de lo mejor.

Bueno, no del todo.

Beckett era lo mejor de lo mejor.

Los libros _eran_ un segundo lugar muy cercano.


	9. Viaje - Torchwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Más allá.  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Torchwood  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Viaje  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Jack Harkness  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G. Drama  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope.  
>  **Resumen:** La inmortalidad era un viaje demasiado largo.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Torchwood no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

La inmortalidad era un viaje demasiado largo.

A veces Jack sólo quería detenerse al lado de la carretera, sentarse y quedarse ahí para siempre. Ver la vida seguir sin él.

¿Es que existía el más allá?

Él esperaba que sí.

Porque no veía la hora para poder ver a su Tosh con su hermosa sonrisa.

A su Owen con su insaciable sarcasmo.

A su Gwen riendo con su marido e hija.

A su Esther sonrojándose y a su Rex siendo idiota sobre todo.

A su padre y madre abrazados.

A su hermano en paz.

A su hija y nieto reencontrándose.

A su Ianto esperándolo.

Su Ianto…

La inmortalidad era un viaje demasiado largo y solitario, pero esperaba que al final del camino pudiera encontrar lo que realmente deseaba.

Ser feliz.


	10. Hambre - Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Ellos no lo entienden.  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Naruto  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Hambre  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Naruto Uzumaki  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** PG. Drama  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope.  
>  **Resumen:** La cosa es que Naruto siempre tiene hambre.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

La cosa es que Naruto siempre tiene hambre.

Hambre de comida, de calor, de seguridad, de _amor_.

La cosa es que Naruto siempre tiene hambre y sus compañeros de generación no pueden entender eso.

Ellos no tuvieron que padecer hambre y frio en su infancia. Ellos tuvieron siempre a su disposición un buen plato de comida y un techo que los protegía. Naruto no tuvo eso, no después de que lo lanzaran, como si fuera basura (tal vez lo era), del orfanato con tan sólo cuatro años, con las miradas de odio y resentimiento que él no podía entender en aquellos tiempos. 

Ellos no tuvieron que temer por su vida y rogar por un abrazo. Ellos tuvieron siempre a sus padres que los protegían y los mimaban de todas las formas posibles, siempre recordándoles de una u otra forma que los amaban. Naruto no tuvo eso, nunca lo conoció (y a veces se pregunta, ahora después de tantos años, si _realmente_ lo conoce) y creció en soledad sin saber que realmente no estaba solo y que por esa razón lo odiaban tanto.

La cosa es que Naruto siempre tiene hambre.

Y fue el viejo Ichiraku que vio eso y le dio un plato de ramen y una suave sonrisa.

Naruto no sintió _tanta_ hambre después de eso.


	11. Pinturas - Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Famosas Galletas.  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Pinturas  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Toda la manada :D.  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G. Humor.  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope.  
>  **Resumen:** En el que Derek quiere impresionar al Sheriff.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

—Cuando dijeron que trajera pinturas, no esperaba esto.

—Aww, Derek, ¡pero es tan divertido!

—Sólo a ti te parece divertido, Kira.

—¡Ustedes son unos amargados!

—Bueno, al menos el sheriff está contento.

—Sí, porque eso evita que él haga esto, Isaac.

—No puedo creer que haya dejado que Stilinski nos convenciera de esto.

—Bueno, Jackson, yo recuerdo que te apuntaste rapidito cuando Stiles dijo que nos daría de sus famosas galletas como recompensa.

—¡Lydia! 

—Yo creo que es muy lindo.

—A ti todo te parece lindo, Scott, hasta la caca de gato.

—Jah, ¡dame cinco Malia!

—¡Erica! ¡Boyd, no te rias! ¡No, tú, Allison!

—Lo s-siento.

—Allison…

—No gimotees, Scott, no eres chucho.

—Lydia…

—Disculpe, señor…

—¿Sí?

—Stiles dijo que usted podría pintarme un lobo en la cara, ¿podría usted hacerlo, por favor?

—Claro. ¿Lo quieres blanco o negro?

—¡Blanco!

—Aww, quien hubiera imaginado que Derek sería tan tierno con los niños.

—No te lo creas, Kira, que sólo lo hace para sumar puntos con el Sheriff. Ya sabes, cuando se robe a su hijo.

—Cora tiene razón. Derek sólo accedió ayudar en esta feria de la estación para impresionar al Sheriff.

—Puedo escucharlos.

—¡Pero no lo niegas!

—¡Erica!


	12. Bebé - Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Remolachas con boca.  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Bebé  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Stiles Stilinski y Sheriff Stilinski  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G. Humor.  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope.  
>  **Resumen:** En el que Scott enoja a una bruja.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

—¿Stiles?

—¿Sí, papá?

—¿Por qué hay un bebé llorando en la sala?

—Uh, bueno, creo que es por el pañal. Ya comprobé si era por hambre, pero me ha lanzado el biberón en la cara. Uff, nunca imagine que un bebé tuviera semejante fuerza y temperamento. ¿No que son las cosas más lindas del mundo? Con esa cara roja parecen remolachas con boca-

—Stiles.

—¿Uh?

—¿ _Cómo_ llego un bebé llorando en la sala?

—Papá… Pensé que sabías mejor como los bebés vienen al mundo. Obviamente mamá era la inteligente en esa relación.

— _Stiles._

—¿Sí?

—Explica. Ahora.

—Cuando lo pides tan amablemente… Uh, ¿puede o no puede que Scott haya enojado a una bruja y que por venganza lo haya regresado a su tan tierna edad de un año?

—¿Es eso una pregunta?

—¿Tal vez?

—Arréglalo.

—¡Siempre lo hago!

— _Stiles._

—Ok, ok. ¡Pero qué carácter!


	13. Bailar - Psych

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Con pareja.  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Psych  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Bailar  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer: Juliet O´Hara  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G. Humor.  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope.  
>  **Resumen:** En verdad que no le pagaban lo suficiente.   
> **Disclaimer:** Psych no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

Quién dijo que bailar era algo fácil y natural en el ser humano, obviamente nunca había visto a Shawn Spencer moverse en un salón lleno de personas.

El Detective Lassiter se preguntaba por qué, de todas las personas que pudieron ir a éste estúpido baile, tenían que ser él y Spencer.

— _Ow, vamos, Carlton_ —rió Juliet desde el auricular en su oreja—. _¡Cambia esa cara y diviértete!_

—¿Por qué tenía que ser yo? —se quejó Lassiter, viendo a su alrededor mientras a su lado Spencer se movía como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico.

— _Porque_ —alargó la palabra la detective rubia—, _es un baile sólo para hombres. Con pareja. Y quién mejor que tú y Shawn, que tienen toda esa vibra de pareja enamorada._

—Te odio.

— _No, no_ —él podía ver la mirada burlona y sabelotodo de la mujer—. _Ahora deja de hacer puchero y saca a bailar a tu pareja, Carlton. O no vaya ser que algún otro quiera quitártelo._

Al fondo escuchó como Gus reía y se sintió enrojecer.

—No me pagan lo suficiente para esto —murmuró entre dientes.

—¡Vamos, Lassie! —gritó Spencer a su lado—. ¡Es la Macarena!

En verdad que no le pagaban lo suficiente.


	14. Fuerza - Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Niñera.  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Fuerza  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, la manada.  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G. Humor.  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope. Continuación del drabble “Bebé”.  
>  **Resumen:** Y luego se quedo Derek con un bebé de un año, que empezó a despertar de su sueño.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

Derek frunció el ceño cuando vio como Stiles sostenía en sus brazos a un bebé que sospechosamente se parecía a Scott.

—¿Qué hiciste? 

Stiles frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué crees que _yo_ hice algo?

Derek alzó una ceja, obviamente no impresionado por tal respuesta.

Erica e Isaac rieron tras él. Boyd resopló.

Allison entró al loft con una bolsa de bebé, seguida de Lydia y Jackson, que traían bolsas en manos.

—Scott ha enojado a una bruja —respondió Stiles, moviendo al bebé que dormía pacíficamente (babeando toda la camisa del adolescente) un poco más arriba en su cadera.

Derek sintió como el ojo le temblaba—. ¿Y ese es mi problema por qué…?

Stiles lo vio con una expresión de aburrimiento que a Derek lo hizo sentir incómodo.

— _Porque_ tenemos que seguir yendo a la escuela y eres el único aquí que puede vigilar a Scott mientras solucionamos el problema.

Cuando sintió Derek todas las betas y Lydia y Allison salían rápidamente del loft, dejándolo a él con Stiles y Scott, que con un movimiento rápido colocó al bebé en sus brazos y depositó un suave besó en la cabecita del niño.

—Nos vemos, Derek. ¡Que la fuerza te acompañe! 

Y luego se quedo Derek con un bebé de un año, que empezó a despertar de su sueño.

Oh, no.

—¡STILES!


	15. Celos - Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Dulce y Pasteleria.  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Celos  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish, la manada.  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G. Humor.  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope. Continuación del drabble “Pinturas”.  
>  **Resumen:** Lydia sentía pena por Derek.   
> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

Derek nunca iba admitir esto.

No en esta vida.

Pero para el resto de la manada era más que obvio.

Derek Hale estaba celoso de Jordan Parrish.

Y cuál será la razón, se preguntaran.

La respuesta era un chico alto y delgado, de piel pálida y llena lunares, con una adorable nariz, ojos de bambi y una boca tentadora.

Erica estaba realmente disfrutando del espectáculo que su alfa estaba montando. Y al parecer el Sheriff también lo estaba disfrutando mucho si es que su sonrisa era un indicador.

Stiles se había encargo del puesto de dulces y pastelería en la feria que la estación había organizado (bueno, que Stiles había organizado) para recaudar fondos al verse ellos con un bajo presupuesto. Y Beacon Hills estaba más que dispuesta a apoyar a sus oficiales sacando sus billeteras y disfrutando un día de risas y juegos.

Y Jordan se había quedado con Stiles mientras ellos ayudaban en los juegos y la pintura para niños. 

Y Derek no estaba feliz. Oh, no. Kira empezaba a preocuparse de la vena que sobresalía del cuello del alfa. Cora sólo tomaba video, para posterior chantaje. Digo, para guardar los bellos recuerdos de la manada.

—Si las miradas mataran… —susurró Isaac acomodando los objetivos para una nueva ronda.

Al fondo vieron como Jordan inclinaba la cabeza y reía de algo que Stiles había dicho, haciendo también reír a los clientes que estaban con ellos.

Un pincel cayó al suelo por la mitad al lado del joven Hale, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose como si estuviera reteniéndose de saltar hasta el otro lado del parque.

Lydia sentía pena por Derek. 

En serio, _pena_.


	16. Peluche - Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Mr. Rabbit  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Peluche  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Derek Hale, Scott McCall, la manada.  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G. Humor.  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope. Continuación del drabble “Fuerza”.  
>  **Resumen:** Y Scott estuvo de acuerdo, por supuesto.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

Derek miraba con horror hacia donde Scott babeaba el peluche de conejo que tenía en sus muy diminutas y fuertes manos de bebé, viéndolo como si fuera alguna especie de idiota.

Probablemente lo era.

Luego de que el grupo de adolescentes irresponsables que eran su manada —en serio, muchas decisiones de vida equivocas de su parte—, el bebé que era ahora Scott había empezado un llanto que a él se le hizo interminable.

No supo qué hacer y por un momento estuvo tentando de echarse a llorar él también, pero por suerte se le ocurrió buscar entre las bolsas que Lydia y Jackson trajeron, sólo encontrando pañales y demás cosas, y luego saltarse a la bolsa de bebé rosada que Allison dejó sobre su mesa, encontrando en su interior un peluche de conejo que se veía viejo y algo descosido y con el cual había logrado calmar al infante en sus brazos.

Con un gran suspiro colocó al niño en el suelo en una manta y se dedico a sacar todo de las bolsas, catalogando y clasificando en diferentes montos, distraídamente leyendo una carpeta llena de hojas que encontró en el interior de la bolsa y descubriendo que eran diferentes artículos sobre cuidados y crianzas de bebés.

Scott había hecho sonidos felices en el fondo, ignorándolo en el proceso, mientras él se dedicaba a preguntarse por quinta vez en el transcurso de esa hora como es que se encontraba en esa situación.

Su teléfono vibró y con molestia vio el mensaje:

 _Stiles – 9:45am: Tienes que darle de comer a las diez. En la bolsa hay algunas compotas y botellas ya preparadas que sólo tienes que meter al microondas. ¡No dejes que se ahogue!_

Puso los ojos en blanco y luego sintió como volvía a vibrar, otro mensaje en su pantalla iluminando su cara:

_Stiles – 9:48am: Ah, y también está Mr. Rabbit en la bolsa. A Scott le encanta. Besos ;)._

…

Y era esa misma razón por la cual se había quedado como piedra frente a un niño, los ojos abiertos tan grandes que temía que se salieran de sus cuencas y el corazón acelerado, llamando la atención del niño sentado que lo veía con curiosidad mientras mordisqueaba la oreja del pobre conejo de peluche.

¡¿Besos?!

¡¿Para quién?! 

¡¿Él o Scott?!

—Estoy jodido —musitó con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos.

—Buuu.

Y Scott estuvo de acuerdo, por supuesto.


	17. Ordenador - Hawaii Five-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Hermanas  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Ordenador  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Danny Williams y su hermana  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G. Humor.  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope. No sé cuál es el nombre de alguna de las hermanas de Danny, así que me lo he inventado.  
>  **Resumen:** Chin le sonrió mientras salía de su oficina—. ¿Hermanas?  
>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

¿Para qué chingados se había comprado esta cosa de mierda llamada ordenador?

¿Para qué, de verdad?

—¡¿Es que me estás prestando atención?!

—Sí, Laura.

—¡¿Y qué te he dicho?!

Danny Williams suspiró, viendo por la pantalla a su hermana más joven con la cara roja y el cabello rubio desordenado—. ¿No podrías llamar a mamá para esto?

Su hermana resopló del otro lado y cruzó los brazos con exasperación.

Danny volvió a suspirar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el hermano mayor?

—Laura… —llamó, para la joven sólo puso mala cara—. Sé que te sientes dolida y que por ser una Williams no sabes manejar tus sentimientos, pero tienes que dejarla hablar a la chica. Tú y ella han estado juntas desde la preparatoria, dale la oportunidad de explicarse.

—¡¿Es que estás de su lado?!

—No, Laura, no. Yo siempre voy a estar de tu lado, aunque estés cometiendo el más grande error de tu vida, siempre voy a estar de tu lado, no lo dudes. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no eres la personas más paciente en éste mundo. Así que respira y dale una oportunidad.

Laura sollozó desde el otro lado de la pantalla y Danny sintió la necesidad de abrazarla. Era en momentos como aquellos que se molestaba estar tan lejos de su familia.

—Está bien —musitó Laura limpiando sus ojos con las manos—. Yo… yo puedo hacer eso.

Danny sonrió y luego la mandó a acostarse, que del otro lado era de noche.

Chin le sonrió mientras salía de su oficina—. ¿Hermanas?

Danny resopló—. Hermanas.


	18. Cena - Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Rodzina  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Cena  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski y su familia.  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G. Humor.  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope. Algunos Personajes Originales.  
>  **Resumen:** Derek prefería no saber de lo que hablaban. Era mejor para su salud mental.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

—Esto no era lo que me imaginaba cuando me has invitado a cenar —susurró Derek cuando acorraló a Stiles en el lavaplatos.

Stiles le sonrió divertido y luego le palmeó el hombro con cariño, para luego encoger los hombros en un gesto que parecía muy tímido para la exuberante personalidad del chico.

—Lo siento —susurró, viendo sobre el hombro de Derek—. No tenía idea de que vendrían hoy.

Derek suspiró y asintió, los nervios carcomiendo su estómago.

—¡Sasha, no te beses con tu novio en la cocina! ¡Mejor aquí, donde puedo ver! —gritó Tasha, prima de Stiles, en un fuerte acento ocasionando que los más jóvenes rieran. Heather ocultó su risa tras su mano, inclinándose en el hombro de Radoslawa, prima con la cual Stiles compartía edad.

— _Sasha y Derek, ¡besándose bajo un árbol!_ —exclamó Arya, niña de once años, en una risa en su idioma materno.

Derek vio como las mejillas de Stiles se coloreaban en un agradable rojo.

Sheriff Stilinski resopló desde su lugar de honor, a su lado su gemelo riendo alegremente.

— _¡No nos estamos besando!_ —dijo Stiles en polaco, con un leve tartamudeo que hizo reír a otro de los primos mayores de Stiles, Armadek (conocido comúnmente y con cariño como Army).

— _Pues más te vale_ —susurró Pasha, el mayor de toda la generación, detrás de su vaso de whisky, lanzándole una mirada asesina al hombre lobo que se quedo torpemente en el umbral de la puerta.

Derek no esperaba conocer a la familia Stilinski tan pronto.

Y no esperaba que fuera tan grande, de verdad. Tres tías y dos tíos sanguíneos, tres tías y dos tíos políticos, una abuela sumamente descarada y diez primos que comprendían de la edad de ocho años hasta los veinticinco años. Más amigos de la familia.

Y que los primos de Stiles fueran tan intimidantes. ¡Incluso el más joven lo vio con recelo! 

Cora y Malia iban a reírse de él.

— _Aww, ¿entonces no hay nada de nada? ¡Pero qué gran decepción! Si es un espécimen muy, muy bonito el que tienes ahí, querido_ —dijo la muy sonriente Babcia Patrycja Nowak.

— _¡Babcia!_ –exclamó Stiles con eterna vergüenza y el rostro completamente rojo.

Derek prefería no saber de lo que hablaban. Era mejor para su salud mental.


	19. Deseo - CSI: Miami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Desliz  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Deseo  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe, Calleight Duquesne, Natalia Boa Vista, Alexx Woods.  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G. Humor.  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope.  
>  **Resumen:** Si Eric tropezó con un armario en su huida, no era asunto de nadie más que el suyo y de sus compañeras.  
>  **Disclaimer:** CSI: Miami no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

—Te deseo… 

—Yo también…

—¿Qué?

— _¿Qué?_

—Que te deseo que tengas un buen día —dijo Ryan viendo a Eric con los ojos estrechados.

Calleight se rio desde su lugar mientras y Natalia resopló ante la expresión alterada de Eric.

Alexx negó con la cabeza. Sus muchachos.

—Oh, ¡Oh! —Delko carraspeó, avergonzado por su desliz—. Sí, claro. Nos vemos mañana.

—Claro —dijo Ryan no muy convencido y luego se volteo para despedirse de las mujeres antes de caminar hacia el ascensor.

Las tres mujeres voltearon a ver hacia donde Eric hacía de todo para salir más rápido de los vestidores y huir de la burla de sus compañeras. Calleight y Natalia extendieron en su rostro sonrisas muy parecidas que hicieron temblar al hombre de ascendencia cubana.

Si Eric tropezó con un armario en su huida, no era asunto de nadie más que el suyo y de sus compañeras.


	20. Anteojos - Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Adolescentes despistados  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Anteojos  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Derek Hale y la manada  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G. No humor, algo que se le parece.  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope.  
>  **Resumen:** Unas donas lo esperaban.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

Stiles no había llegado a la reunión y el caos reino en el momento de pánico cuando Malia había empezado a gritar y Erica había reaccionado de la misma forma, ocasionando que Liam se encogiera y se ocultara tras Derek, que no tomo muy bien el miedo de sus los miembros de su manada.

Ya una vez Stiles no se había presentado a una reunión y el resultado de esa fecha memorable era algo que a todos los tenía en la paranoia cuando se trataba de los seres humanos, especialmente el hiperactivo y escuálido humano que era Stiles.

Nadie quería repetir la misma escena.

Así que cuando llegaron a la casa Stilinski y entraron por todos los lugares de acceso (puertas y ventanas) y no encontraron a ninguno de los hombres Stilinski, Derek estaba dispuesto a rasgar la garganta de alguien.

Un teléfono sonó e hizo que todos saltaran dos pies en el aire.

Lydia rápidamente tomo la llamada—. ¿Stiles? ¿Dónde estás?

— _Uh, en el apartamento de Derek. ¿Dónde están ustedes? ¿Es qué me he equivocado de fecha? Estaba seguro que era hoy. ¡Incluso he traído donas!…_

—¡Stiles! —exclamó Lydia para cortarlo y todos suspiraron aliviados—. Estábamos preocupados porque no llegaste a tiempo y hemos venido a buscarte. Ya sabes, por lo de la última vez…

Stiles hizo un ruido y Allison se acercó a Lydia para escuchar mejor—. _Pero si le he dicho a Scott que hoy me tocaba ir al oculista para que me graduaran mis anteojos y que llegaría tarde._

Todos los lobos (coyote y kitsune incluidos) voltearon a ver a Scott con los colmillos extendidos y éste rió nervioso, encogiendo los hombros.

— _Se le ha olvidado, ¿no? ¿Y para qué pregunto? Ok. Mi error. A la próxima le digo a Lydia cuando tenga que llegar tarde._

Derek sólo atino a golpear la cabeza de Scott con su palma y salió de la casa para dirigirse de nuevo al apartamento, escuchando como Liam reía de los regaños de Erica hacia Scott.

Unas donas lo esperaban. 

Adolescentes despistados.


	21. Café - Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Niño adorado  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Café  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Stiles Stilinski  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G. Familiar  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope.  
>  **Resumen:** El buen café era sólo un adicional a la ecuación.   
> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

Para gran sorpresa de todos (ni tanto), Stiles tenía una muy buena relación con los oficiales de su padre, e incluso con algunos de los hijos de estos. Había bromas cariñosas y comentarios de preocupación que había dejado más de uno de la manada con los ojos bien abiertos.

El Oficial Thomas Edwards, alguien del que Derek recordaba vagamente de la secundaría, sonreía cada vez que Stiles se acercaba, dispuesto a compartir una pequeña charla con el adolescente y riendo de bromas que para otros no tenían sentido.

A Scott le parecía de lo más normal y es que para él así lo era.

Stiles era el niño adorado de la estación del Sheriff del Condado de Beacon Hills.

Y es que Stiles sabía cómo encantar a las personas con agradables palabras y un buen café, porque Stiles era de esos que con una rápida mirada podía detectar hasta el más pequeño detalle y resolverlo en cuestión de minutos.

Y Stiles aprendió a resolverlos con paciencia y dulces y bebidas calientes. 

Esa era la razón de que los oficiales de su padre lo quisieran. El buen café era sólo un adicional a la ecuación.


	22. Cantar - Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título:** Vodka  
>  **Autor:** eminahinata  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Cantar  
>  **Personajes/parejas:** Manada Hale  
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G. Humor  
>  **Advertencias:** Nope.  
>  **Resumen:** Éste fin de semana sería guardado para la posteridad.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de su respectivo dueño. Esto se escribe sin fines de lucro, ¿vale?

—En serio, ¿quién le dio el micrófono a Lydia? Me _duelen_ los oídos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Scott, que se ruborizó en un rojo muy preocupante. Erica rió mientras seguía grabando la escena que Lydia montaba en el escenario junto con Allison, ambas chicas ya pasadas de copas y con las blusas algo flojas. Kira ocultó su sonrisa en el hombro de Malia mientras esta veía todo con aburrimiento.

—No puedo creer que Stiles se esté perdiendo esto —dijo Erica volteando a ver a su amigo humano, ahora dormido plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su alfa, quien tenía las orejas rosadas y las manos inquietas sin saber donde colocarlas.

—No sabía que Stiles podía beber tanto —susurró Isaac con asombro. Scott encogió los hombros.

—Y eso que no han visto a los primos de Stiles. Son mucho peor —negó con la cabeza Scott, bebiendo de su bebida. Extrañaba poder emborracharse. 

Boyd lo vio con una ceja alzada—. Fue una botella entera de vodka.

Scott sonrió—. Lo sé.

—Creo que deberían bajar a Lydia —alzó la voz Malia, señalando hacia donde unos jóvenes algo mayores a ellos parecían muy molestos—. Su canto es peor que sus gritos.

Kira no pudo evitar reír y que su risa interrumpiera las notas desafinadas de las chicas que cantaban a todo pulmón en aquel karaoke en Los Ángeles.

Éste fin de semana sería guardado para la posteridad.


End file.
